Show Your Love
by SomethingOutOfNothing
Summary: "Amy, you have to understand, that this would be my first time doing this. Ever." Amy tries to convince The Doctor to do something. Something he really doesn't want to do. The Doctor and Amy are together.


**Disclaimer- they're not mine, no matter how much I wish.**

**A/N- this is what comes out of having writers block and not being able to sleep at 2 am. So it's probably not great, but it did help with the writers block! **** The Doctor and Amy are together. If I had more to go on with this it would probably be more in character, but the writers are being very inconsiderate, and not helping us all out with that. **

Show Your Love

"Amy, No! It's too soon!" The Doctor said as he walked around the consol, pretending that he was doing something important, but really just trying to get away from Amy.

"Why Doctor? It's a good idea." Amy said, trying, for what felt like the hundredth time in half an hour, to change his mind.

"No, it's not. And not only is it not a good idea, but it is an extremely not good idea!" The Doctor yelled trying to get his point-which pretty much consisted of, he _really _didn't want to, across.

"But Doctor, I think we're ready for something this big in our relationship, I'm ready." Amy tried to reason with him.

"Yes, well. I'm not." The Doctor answered her statement shortly.

"But Doctor-" Amy tried only to be cut of by the Doctor deciding to change directions around the consol and almost running in to her in the process. Which on reflection-was probably the point.

"No."

"Please?" Amy tried, using her best puppy dog eyes to top it off. Usually The Doctor didn't stand a chance against those eyes, why did he have to choose today to be exceptionally stubborn?

"Those eyes are not going to work, Pond." The Doctor said quietly, as if he was trying to convince himself more that Amy. "The answer is still a no," He said louder, with a smile.

"Why is it so important that you don't do this?" Amy asked sounding exasperated.

"Why is it so important that I do?" The Doctor asked in the same tone.

"Because I love you." Amy said as if it was the simplest answer. But it made The Doctor freeze. He didn't have a good come back for that.

"Yeah, well. Yeah." Was the great comeback that The Doctor settled on, but really, he couldn't think of any thing else to say._ There is no manual for this! _The Doctor thought to himself, _though there really should be, maybe I could write a book. Titled: 'The Doctor's guide to when your girlfriend asks you to do something ridiculous that you ready don't want to do.' A bit of a mouthful, but I'll have to work on that._ The Doctor felt a smile creeping over his features as he thought about what Amy would say.

"Doctor, you still with me? Doctor?" Amy asked, starting to get worried. She had pushed him for this pretty hard. Maybe he was having a psychotic break or something. Didn't look like it, but then he was an alien, no matter how human he looked.

But then luckily for Amy, because she was pretty sure the emergency number wasn't going to work in the Time Vortex, he responded to her, blinking as if he'd just woken up, then saying "Right, yes, sorry, zoned out there," he said with a laugh, then he continued "but to answer your question," _and yours,_ he thought, so the TARDIS could hear him, "I'm still not doing it, no matter how much you and the TARDIS blackmail me."

"The TARDIS is on my side?" Amy asked surprised, since the dear ship almost always took The Doctors side.

"Yeah, she said something about 'it proving my love for you,'" The Doctor said absently, not really taking in what was coming out of his own mouth. Then as if it was an after thought, "the old girl's a bit of a romantic at heart." He whispered to her, like it was a well-guarded secret.

"Well you should listen to her. She's right." Amy said with a smug look.

"Amy you have to understand, that this would be my first time doing this. Ever."

"What?" Amy asked surprised, "I thought you had a wife and kids and grandkids, how could you never have done it before?"

"I was, but we did things quite differently on Gallifrey compared to how you do them on Earth." The Doctor tried to explain.

"Well then, think of it as learning something new." Amy tried.

"No Amy, I'd end up completely embarrassing myself, then you'd go and find Mr. Rory or something." The Doctor said, not at all convinced with his own argument.

"No, I'm pretty sure I wouldn't. Why are you so insecure?" Amy asked, surprised, that The Doctors usual self-confidence was all but completely gone.

"Because, Amy. You deserve better than a nine hundred year old alien, who keeps changing his face. And I keep waiting for the day you figure that out and tell me you want to go home." The Doctor said, not happy with how vulnerable he was feeling. _But, _he thought, _Amy deserves to know._

"That day isn't going to come, your stuck with me for the long run, Mister, you want to know why?" Amy asked, but then continued before she got an answer. "Because I can't get any better than my nine-hundred year old alien, with the sexiest face I've ever seen and even if you do change, does it change how you'd feel?" The Doctor shook his head. " Then I don't see a problem." Amy finished and smiled, which must have been contagious, because soon enough, The Doctor had a huge smile on his face. He was so happy; he kissed her, just a peck on the lips, but enough to covey how he was feeling.

"Now that that's cleared up, what about that thing we were talking about before-" Amy tried to get the conversation back to where it started. With out much success.

"Where do you want to go next?" The Doctor asked quickly, "I know," he continued before Amy could interrupt him. "Amor. No that's a pretty boring planet, Clom! No, I got it, Planeta Pulchra, and I hear it's beautiful this time of year! Perfect."

"Doctor, stop trying to change the subject." Amy told him in a stern voice.

_I swear, I used to be so much better at that. Oh well. _The Doctor thought to himself and pretty much whined "but I really don't want to talk about the other thing Amy."

"I know Doctor and I wouldn't be asking if it wasn't really important to me." Amy said honestly.

"Your guilting me into doing it? That's not fair Pond."

"Does that mean you will?"

"Is it really that important to you?" The Doctor asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes" Amy answered, without any hesitation at all.

"Then I guess I can 'learn something new'" The Doctor said with a huff and almost straight away he got wrapped in a hug.

"So you'll meet my parents?" Amy asked, just to clarify.

"That's what I said, Pond." The Doctor said with a small smile.

THE NEXT DAY- TARDIS TIME

"Mom, Dad this is The Doctor. Doctor this is my Mom and Dad." Amy said a huge smile threatening to split her face in half.

"What on Earth is he wearing around his neck?" Amy's Mom whispered to her father, Amy lost her smile at what she knew would come next, no matter how much she hoped it wouldn't.

"It's a bowtie. Bowties are cool." And there it was. Amy put her face in her hands.

"Why couldn't she have had a _normal _boyfriend?


End file.
